Avengers challenge
by timbarney110
Summary: Avengers challenge Mark the accidental, Son of Tony Stark, and his business heir apparent.


Avengers

Mark (Kit Herrington)the Son of Tony Stark, and his business heir apparent.

Black hair,

Purple and Grey eyes,

Attractive, Adaptable, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Carefree, Caring, Charming, Clever, Courageous, Cunning, Deceitful, Determined, Flirty, Focused, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Intelligent, Kind, Loyal, Observant, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Serius, Shrewd, Strong, Witty,

Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter,

Likes: Girls, Training, Protecting lives, Animals, seeing people smile, Working Out, Swimming, Exploring, Relaxing, Stars in the Night Sky, honey and Lemon Tea, Pizza, (BBQ chicken, or meet lovers), chocolate, fresh baked bread, pulled pork, Gelato ice cream, Flirting with his Harem,

Dislikes: Bullies, Racists, Rape, Betrayal, Traitors, Spineless Bastards, Cowards, Idiots, Annoying People, Secrets, boys, People flirting with his Harem, Hydra, 10 Rings, Thanos,

His mother died in childbirth. a laywer came to Tony with Mark as a newborn. Howard injected with one of the attempted prototypes for the super soldier serium derived from Steves blood. Before Bucky Barnes kills him and Maria. it made him stronger but not super soldier strong, like a body builder.

Mark through midtown school of science and Tech in 2 years then went through college at MIT finishing at 16 with 2 doctorates in Nuclear science and engineering, and masters in Space studies.

MCU  
Time line.

1991 Mark born. After Howard makes sure that he is his grandson, howard immediately injects him with one of his super soldier serum designed to grow with him as his body naturally develops. increases his intelligence potential also.

1995 Carol Danvers inspires the nick's avengers initiative.

2000, Aldrich Killian Meets Tony and is distraught after Tony fails to meet up with tony, after he promised to meet up on the roof. asks of he would join A.I.M.

2005, stops Killgrave from taking control of Jessica Jones, And offers to build her equipment while she is out superheroing at night. suggests she open a detective agency during the day as a legitimate business.

(2008) age 16 he meets Coulson after hacking into shield after finding documents about it that Howard hid away in one of his houses. He is recruited by Shield To work P.E.G.A.S.U.S. where he finds out that some of his coworkers are hydra. He sets up an experiment that targets them and vaporized the evidence for his involvement. His exposure to the tesseracts energy, forces his DNA to mutate to become a combined the Flash And Firestorm. Mark has jarvis spy on shield computers worming his way into Hydra's files, collexting names on all of it and its assets and hidden caches.

Skye, tries hacking into Mark's servers, protected by Jarvis. they become friends. Tony builds him an Airforce c17 globemaster (bus) automatic plane. with jarvis piloting it.

The Energy from the Tesseracts' blast opened up a wormhole for the DC characters to come through. Mark a big DC comic fan help them. they become his group of avengers.

Next project is the Monolith. Tries to find the origins of it. he tracks it through history to find it belonged to hydra, when he found the videos of Whitehall/Reinhardt's experiments. He steals the obelisk/ Diviner, when he finds out that Alexander Pierce had him released.

Mark finds Jiaying in China, when he was researching the monolith, the obelisk and the blue angels.

went with Gordon to pick up things.

Fury starts Him on the Ava Starr's Cure for her condition.

(Ironman)

Mark is 19, when his father is kidnapped. Tony's will states he inherit all of his shares of His shares of stark Inc.

Time between iron man and iron man 2 is (.5-.75 year).

He helps his dad with the element, invention. and noticing the model in his office looks like an atom, getting tony's chest piece powered by it not a Paladium core. Ivan still believes that it is still a paladium in his chest.

(2010) when he first meets The black widow. And he leaves to work with Jane foster, since she was his teachers assistant and he wanted to help her with her space wormhole experiment(Thor).

(Avengers)

Helps fight Loki and the Chitauri. He gets to coulson and cauterizes the wound from Loki's staff. and went with him to medical when Fury had him transported to recieve GH235, and declared to the others that he is dead.

Mark flys during the attack and sees The ancient one fighting the Chitauri forces, Mark asks her about the mystic arts and if they could make a ward to defeat the Hydra soldiers in Shield, and an Interrogation method to find outer cells.

He was in Greenwich during the dark elf convergence(Thor2) and right after he beats the Jotunheim beast that teleported through the portal. He keeps him in the new avengers headquarters so it can't hurt anyone. after gaining his loyalty. He helps Coulson with clean up.

Mark's harem

U.S. Marshal ( Kate Mara), after Tony is given congress subpoena and Tony is driving off Mark laughs asking is she needs a ride anywhere?

Pepper Potts, after the Snap. Tony dies in infinity wars.

Natasha Romanoff,

Maria Hill,

Jane Foster,

Darcy Lewis,

Emma Watson, Female sorcerer, Mark runs into.

Sharon Carter,

She Hulk, Gal Gadot,

Elektra, Marie Avgeropoulous,

Spider Qwen, Emma Stone.

Jean Grey, Sophie Turner,

Rogue, Anna Paquin,

Dazzler, Lily James

Jubilee, Ashley Liao

Wolfsbane, Maise Williams,

Tandy Bowen, Olivia Holt

Emma Frost, Emilia Clarke,

Magma, Victoria Justice.

Kitty Pryde, Ellen Page

Storm, Zoe Kravitz

Mystique, Jennifer Lawrence

Psylocke, Olivia Munn

Jiaying,

Felicia Hardy, Marvel's Spider-man Video game,

Daisy Johnson, Quake, Chloe Bennet, hacker that tried to enter into his computer servers, after tony stops making weapon sales. her hack is discovered by J.A.R.V.I.S. Mark sends her an invitation to meet up After she only gets past one of his encryption in The Malibu House., she becomes friends with benefits with Mark. He shows her that some people shouldn't have the information.

Ava Starr, after Mark finds a cure for her condition. or a way that she can control it.

Laura Kinney( X-23),

Dust, (Qadir)

Tigra, Rose Lesle

Silver Sable, Clémence Poesy

Namora, Jodie Comer,

Jessica Jones,

Freya, Natalie Dormer,

Sif,

Lorelei,

Gamora, she and Nebula were ordered to go with loki when he arrived in Avengers to get the Tesseract.

Nebula,

Callie Hannigan,

Danielle Cage, Nathalie Emmanuel, Fury's Niece.

Ruby Hale, Dove Cameron, Date of birth December 1995, Hydra sent her to seduce Mark to try and see if he can crack the supersoldier formula.

Jemma Simmons,

Bobbi Morse,

Stephanie Malick, Mark seduces her While Preparing a hostile takeover on her father's businesses. Getting her away from the Hive cult.

Wanda Maximoff,

Liz Allen, Goes to school with Mark,

Shuri, Tony introduces Mark to Shuri sine stark and Wakandan king have had A respectful history since WW2 fighting Hydra and Mussolini's advance in Africa.

Michelle Jones, Zendaya, goes to school with Mark

Cindy Moon,

Hope van Dyne,

Mary Jane Watson, Goes to school with Mark,

Carol Danvers,

—

DC Girls,

**Laurel Lance, **

**Sara Lance,**

**Black Siren, **

**Felicity Smoak**

** Diana, **

**Nyssa Al Ghul****, **

**Talia Al Ghul,**

**Lady Shiva, **

**Jade, **

**Hippolyta, **

**Aphrodite, **

**Isabel Rochev, **

**Chien Na Wai, **

**Mari McCabe(Vixen), **

**Moira Queen, **

**Thea Queen, **

**Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), **

**McKenna Hall, **

**Donna Troy, **

**Barbara Gordon, **

**Artemis Crock, **

**Brianna Allen,**

**Iris West, **

**Caitlin Snow,**

**Kara Danvers,**

**Alex Danvers, **

**Power Girl, **

**Cassandra Cain, **

**Emiko Queen,**

**Harley Quinn,**

**Catwoman,**

**Poison Ivy, **

**Chloe Sullivan,**

**Tess Morgan(Emmy Thawne), **

**Jesse Quick, **

**Nora West-Allen-Queen(XS), **

**—**

other pairings,

May and Happy.

Bruce and Betty Ross,

Thor and Valkyrie,

Coulson and Cellist,

Peter Parker and Betty Brandt,

Clint and Laura,

Steve Rogers, and Peggy Carter.

if you want you can add any of the DC characters of characters based of of them.

Romance:  
Smut is ok

Other:  
Must be at least 3-5k words per chapter  
Rated M

Allies,

Avengers, Obviously,

Shield,

Defenders,

DeadPool,

Warriors 3,

coulson's team,

Enemies,

\- 10 Rings,

Obadiah Stane,

Norman Osborn, green goblin,

-WhipLash,

Hammer tech,

\- Destroyer,

Thaddeus Ross, tried to steal Mark's suit.

Stops the Dr octopus fussion experiment, until it was completely safe, so no evil dr octopus.

\- Loki, mind controlled by Thanos, The Other. Thanos sends Gamora, sith the chitauri to earth. Mark makes her out and creates a watch to make her look human.

The Chitauri army,

\- Hydra, science and Cult. when he and the Ancient one made sure they have collected all of Hydra and reclaimed the Monolith fragments, Mark has them all sent through the Wormhole when it is activated. If they want to worship Hive, they can do so on Maveth.

Watch dogs,

sinister 6,

-Aida,


End file.
